Cyber Nations Wiki:How-to/Job Tags Tables/Invicta
, please leave a message on RogalDorn's talk page and he will assist you as soon as possible.}} This article for setting up an Invicta Job Tag table. The display allows you to show the jobs the individual currently preform or have preformed in the past. Remember, if the individual's page you're adding this to has current jobs and has had previous jobs you will need 2 tables, one for ''Current positions, one for Former positions. You will require two things: #The template code (get below) #The position tags; get them from here. Template syntax Adding Tags Adding in the job tags is a simple matter, simply go to the Job Tags page and look for the tag you require. So for example, if you are adding the President job tag you copy the coding to the right of the corresponding job tag you are adding: - File:Invictapresident.png <-- this section here. To get it to display the image instead of the text you simple add 2 brackets to either side of the coding like this and it turns out like this: Multiple tags for 1 department To add multiple tags for one department you simply add a break in between the image codes, the break is coded like this: . Naturally the highest ranking job is on top of the lower ranking job. Below is what the section of coding would look like and below that is what the entire bloc of coding would be displayed as on the actual page. ! style="background: #3f153f; width: 50%; -webkit-border-radius: 5px; -moz-border-radius: 5px; border-radius: 5px;" | ! style="background: #3f153f; width: 50%; -webkit-border-radius: 5px; -moz-border-radius: 5px; border-radius: 5px;" | |-valign="top" | |valign="top"| |} Adding columns/departments For adding more departments you copy this coding and paste it directly below the other department(s). ! style="background: #3f153f; width: 20%; -webkit-border-radius: 5px; -moz-border-radius: 5px; border-radius: 5px;" | IMPORTANT NOTE: do not have more than 5 columns in a row due to the default wiki skin. As the number of columns increase you must manually change the width parameter. An example is below with the width parameter highlighted in italics and bold. ! style="background: #3f153f; width: 20%; -webkit-border-radius: 5px; -moz-border-radius: 5px; border-radius: 5px;" | *1 column : 100% for the parameter *2 columns : 50% for each parameter *3 columns : 33% for each parameter *4 columns : 25% for each parameter *5 columns : 20% for each parameter *6 columns : trick statement, add a new row! which brings up the next point. Adding new rows For adding new rows you will copy the below section and paste it AFTER the last rows |} and if there's 2 you want to make sure you enter the new row BETWEEN them. leaving that second one at the very end of the template is important. copy this: In the below example we have an entire job tags table and it's marked where you will paste the coding above. _____________________CLICK HERE, HIT ENTER A FEW TIMES THEN PASTE THE CODING__________________ Finished Example Category:Invicta